Redemption
by LuvsUrStory
Summary: Thor was once banished to Earth in an attempt to make him more fit for the throne. Odin, in a last attempt to rebuild the family he lost, has decided that Loki should be given the same courtesy...but this will prove to be far more trying than it had for his Eldest. What is a god to do on his path to redemption?
1. Traitor

**-A/N-**

**So, I actually have like, 200 stories I'm writing. And every time I start a new one, I rant about how "I know I shouldn't be writing this because I have two other stories and blah blah blah" in my A/N's. Except, I haven't actually posted **_**any **_**of them so it doesn't really matter.**

**Anyway, I love Loki to death and I decided to write this story about how things **_**should **_**have gone**_**. **_**I will be referencing both **_**Thor **_**and **_**Avengers, **_**and this takes place around **_**The Dark World**_**...except there isn't any dark elves and stuff. Yeah...**

**So here it is: **_**Redemption. **_

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Thor or Loki or anything Marvel has come up with. If I **_**did**_** things would be different. Because Loki...**

*All criticism is welcomed. I want you to tell me what works. I want you to tell me what sucks. I won't know unless you say something. Negative criticism is Productive criticism!*

**-A/N-**

* * *

Odin sighed and retrained from standing from his throne. He'd been pacing far too much lately, and didn't want to appear as troubled as he was about this whole situation. A king had to be strong in his decisions, less the people doubt them as well. He sighed again and tightened his grip on his staff. Frigga placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it softly. He nodded towards her and locked his eyes back on the doors to the throne room. He was definitely _not_ looking forward to the upcoming conversation. Then again, he never was. His youngest was very...stubborn. And angry. What's more, Loki knew just what to say to make him lose his temper. He _had_ to maintain his composure today. If everything went as planned, he would hopefully have his son back.

_Hopefully._

Odin steeled his face and straightened his back once the sound of marching feet could be heard. He needed to be strict and straightforward. No room for arguing. The doors were opened and a group of guards entered, Loki standing proudly in the center. Despite everything, he still liked to play that everything was normal. That this was a temporary fix and that they would all regret it one day. Truth was, Odin wasn't entirely sure that he wouldn't be able to keep that "one day" from happening. Loki had escaped out of worse...it was only a matter of time before he attempted to do so now.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, oh great Odin," Loki spoke once his escort had stopped him in front of the throne, his smirk growing. Oin turned to Frigga and nodded. She backed away, leaving the room. The guards around Loki moved off to the side, but still surrounded him from afar incase he tried to escape.

"Time, Loki. When you were first brought before me two years ago, I was blinded with rage and betrayal. If it hadn't been for your mother's pleading, you would have been executed for your crimes the moment you had left this room." Loki smiled.

"A decision, I think, you'll come to regret Allfather." Odin nodded and stood. He, towering over Loki beside his throne, radiated power.

"I agree." For a brief moment, Loki's facade broke. His eyes flashed with fear before stealing over again defiantly. But that was all Odin needed to see to know that his son truly believed that he was going to order him to his death. That meant that Loki wasn't beyond fear. He wasn't beyond hope.

"Then get on with it! I'm tired of these games, of being locked in a cage!" Odin moved down the steps until he was standing just above Loki, his one eye watching the boy carefully.

"So quick to accept death? After all your threats?"

"Isn't that what you want, _Father_? Do I need to repeat what I said that day on the bridge?"

_I could have done it, Father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us! _

"No. I remember." Odin replied grimly. He turned away from Loki, bowing his head.

"I have made up my mind. And in doing so, I have realised a few things. The first being that I can't blame you entirely for all you have done." Loki's head snapped up, his eyes focused on Odin's back.

"I am to blame just as much as you were. I failed you as a father and as a king. By letting my emotions rule my decisions, I basically handed you the Scepter. By allowing you to leave Asgard, I signed Earth's fate. And by allowing you to stay in the dungeons, I am giving you permission to try and escape." He tuned back to Loki, sadness in his eye.

"I am recognizing my failure to make things right from the start. How ever misguided your plots were, from the start they did have good intentions. Casting you out, was the wrong thing to do."

"Apologies won't change things, Odin. Not now."

"No, they won't. But I know what will," Odin gestured to one of the guards. The man bowed his head and hurriedly left the room. It didn't take long for him to return, carrying a large silver case. He placed it on the stair beside Odin and opened the lid. Inside was a set of jewelry. Two thick gold cuffs, for the wrist, and a larger one to fit around the collar bone. Each had a black gem embedded in it.

"And these are supposed to accomplish what?"

"_These_ are special. Crafted by our ancestors and forgotten. When translated, they read Traitor's Redemption. They were once used to give criminals a second chance. The magic stored within the gems allow the criminal to be tracked at all time. They block out any magic he might have had and," Two guards came up behind Loki and started to cut open his shirt, "they even give a person control over the criminal if needed."

Loki struggled against the guards as his torso was fully exposed.

"Do you mean to make me into your puppet then? A fitting Jester for the King?" Odin ignored Loki's hate filled words and picked up the the three relics.

"Your brother was once a reckless, arrogant boy. By convincing him into going to Jotunheim, where you _knew_ he would attack the Frost Giants, you made me see that he was not yet ready for the throne. By banishing him to the earth, he was allowed to grow as a man and a king. For that, I thank you." The guards that held Loki forced him to his knees, outstretching his arms. He let out a low growl and tried to pull away.

"I am _so _glad that I was of service to you. Giving you your _perfect _son back!" Odin shook his head.

"I never said Thor was perfect. But, spending time on Earth _did_ improve things for him," Odin moved to stand in front of Loki, looking down sadly at his son, "And I hope they will improve things for you as well. To fully grasp the gravity of your crimes, Loki, I am sending you to live with the people you once tried to rule. By living the life of a human, I hope that you will realize that you are not above them."

"What? You're sending me _there_? Sorry to break this to you, but I'm not sure our friends at S.H.I.E.L.D will appreciate that."

"Thor has spoken to them. They will be allowed to intervene whenever they choose, but not needlessly. I have offered Asgard's protection as long as you are left alone. And as long as you have these on, you _won't_ be causing any problems." Odin slipped the back piece over Loki's head, allowing it to rest firmly on his chest. He then clasped the other two on the boys wrists.

"You honestly think this is going to change _anything_? I regret nothing. Sending me there will only give me more time to plot my revenge against you and your people!" Odin moved back to the case, picking up another black gem. This one was large enough to fit in the palm of Odin's hand, and it seemed to be emitting a light from it's core.

"Then you will have all the time that your new mortal life will grant you. If you are worth to return home, the Relics will tell me. Until then, you will be forced to watch as you slowly waste your life on pointless dreams." Loki scoffed, opening his mouth to argue, but was interrupted by pain. The Gem in Odin's hand turned red, as were the three on Loki, and began pulsing light. Loki screamed in pain hitting the ground as agony ripped through him. Odin turned away from his son and closed his eyes, waiting until the screams stopped. He knew it would be painful, the magic was too strong not to be. The Relics were not only fusing to his body, but to his soul. A binding contract. Only when Loki fell silent did he allow himself to look upon him again. Blood ran from under the gold circuits pooling slightly underneath him and his eyes lay open, gazing blankly out.

Odin knelt by him son, and closed the boys eyes. He truly hoped this would work. He hadn't meant for any of this to happen. And as much as he hated to admit it, Thor wouldn't be a fit king for Asgard unless Loki was by his side. Like they were when they were children, playing together in this very hall. Odin had known then that Thor would be king, and that Loki would be a fitting advisor. Only when his youngest had betrayed the family name did he change his mind. And, honestly, it took a lot to change it back. He took a cloth from his robes and wiped some of the blood off Loki's chin.

"This is for the best, my son. I do not want to see you suffer any longer." He followed the guards as they carried Loki to the Bifrost, feeling lighter with each step he was taking. Even if Loki failed to redeem himself, if he died a mortal on Earth, Odin would know that he had truly done everything he could have to save him from himself. And Odin could _feel_ that Earth would do Loki good, as it had his brother. He watched as Loki was set in front of the entrance to the Bifrost. Odin nodded to Heimdall. The familiar roar of the Bifrost filled the room and Odin was reminded of the last time he was forced to banish one of his sons to Earth. He moved beside Loki and placed his hand on the boys forehead.

"I pray for your swift return, my boy." And then he sent him off.

Sometimes, being a father was worse than dealing with the burdens of being a king.

* * *

**-A/N-**

**I have to wait until **_**February**_ to finally own the Dark World. I honestly don't think I can wait that long...

**So, what do **_**you**_** think is going to happen down on Earth?**

**-A/N-**


	2. Banished

**-A/N-**

**I like this story guys. Please review and stuff. **

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Thor or Loki or anything Marvel has come up with. If I **_**did**_** things would be different. Because Loki...**

*All criticism is welcomed. I want you to tell me what works. I want you to tell me what sucks. I won't know unless you say something. Negative criticism is Productive criticism!*

**-A/N-**

* * *

_To fully grasp the gravity of your crimes, Loki, I am sending you to live with the people you once tried to rule. By living the life of a human, I hope that you will realize that you are not above them..._

_This is for the best, my son. I do not want to see you suffer any longer..._

_I pray for your swift return..._

"_Hey..."_ Loki groaned. His whole body felt as though it was on fire, and the bright light of the sun was irritating his headache.

"_Hey. You ok?"_ It took him a second to register that someone was talking to him. But, he couldn't move. He didn't _want_ to move. Everything hurt so much...

"Ok, I'm calling an ambulance..." No. He couldn't have that. It would cause so many problems. He attempted to open his eyes once more, and managed to force his voice to work.

"No...ambulance...I'll be...fine..." He could make out the blurry form the person slowly put their phone down.

"You're aware that you're covered in blood right? _And_ you were just passed out in the middle of the forest." Loki groaned again, his head swimming violently.

"No...ambulance...please..." His eyes fell shut again, his head lolling back. The person was talking again, but he could no longer process the words.

Everything was fading to black.

_I could have done it, Father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us... _

_Apologies won't change things, Odin. Not now..._

_Do you mean to make me into your puppet then? A fitting Jester for the King..._

Pain shot through him bringing him back to consciousness for a second. He was being moved. He didn't try to see where. The sound of dragging filled his head, making it impossible for him to focus on anything other than the pain. He managed to gather that it was probably him causing the sound...

The person was talking again.

"_I'm so not...cut out for this..." _The rest faded into the dark again.

_I thought you dead..._

_We were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that..._

_You give up the Tesseract! You give up this pointless dream... You come home..._

He was leaned up against something, sitting on the ground. The person was attempting to pull the remainder of his clothing off. He couldn't resist. And how badly had he wanted to once they tried to take off the Relics, sending splitting pain through him once more. Eventually, they gave up trying and started moving him again. Loki cracked opened one of his eyes to see that he was being lowered into water. It was warm. It felt good.

_I never wanted the throne, I only ever wanted to be your equal..._

_I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness..._

_In the aftermath of the battle I went into the temple, and I found a baby. Laufey's son..._

_Tell me!_

* * *

Loki shifted, stifling a groan. His hands automatically went to the Relic on his neck, where the most pain was coming from. Once his fingers brushed the cool metal, he remembered. Odin had banished him. He was on Earth. With...someone. Someone who was going to call an ambulance and cause him another headache. He opened his eyes to an unfamiliar room. Loki had seen the inside of human hospitals before, and unless he was being treated in the basement, this wasn't one. He struggled into an upright position, unable to keep himself from making noise that time. He glanced at the cuffs on his wrist, examining the burned flesh that could barely be seen. He tugged on one slightly, but immediately regretted it. The shock nearly knocked him unconscious again, and he couldn't have that. Not now. Trying to ignore the pain, he focused on figuring out where he was.

The room he was in wasn't exactly small, but it wasn't large either. Big enough to hold the old dusty mattress he was sitting on, an old leather chair, and a wood chest-of-drawers. The carpet was a dirty grey and the walls were painted a dark blue, though it was chipped and faded in most places. It looked like it had been recently cleaned, if the thick rings of dust around some of the objects on the dresser said anything. As if whoever cleaned it didn't take the time to move things around. The remains of his clothes were draped over the chair, folded as well as they could be. He didn't have a shirt on, but was dressed in some loose fitting trousers.

_This is definitely _not_ a hospital._

Loki pulled himself to his feet, leaning heavily on the wall for support, and made his way to the door. He felt very weak, weaker than he had in a long time. It had to be the human body...and the Relics. He assumed they took energy from the wearer to maintain power. He managed to reach the door and pull it open. The room he had come from seemed to be the only one that was completed, the rest of the basement remained empty. It made it easier to find the location of the stair, which weren't far from him. _But_ they were still stairs.

_Great._

Climbing them proved to be a new challenge on it's own. His body was a lot weaker than he first presumed and it took all his willpower not to pass out and tumble back down.

_How fitting, _he thought,_ After everything I've been through, to die from a broken neck. _

He made it to the top, the door already open, and looked around. It seemed he was in a mortal kitchen. From where he was standing, he was able to make out the living room, another set of stairs leading up, and the front door. Deciding that he needed food before he went anywhere, Loki began looking for whoever brought him here. The person from before had to have _something_ to make him feel less...horrible. He entered the living room spotting someone curled up on the couch. Any feature he could discern from them was covered by a blacked, save for a small tuft of dark hair poking out from under the covers. Loki slowly made his way to the human's side, intending on waking them, when pain swept over him again. He clutched at his neck piece in agony as he fell to the ground, stars dancing before his eyes.

"Jesus, what are you doing?" The human woke and knelt beside him. Having seen the short hair before, Loki had assumed his caretaker was male. Hi perceptions roved to be wrong, however, as it was a human girl attempting to help him into a sitting position.

"God, you're not the brightest lightbulb in the box are you? Are you _trying _to get yourself killed?" Loki's only response came in the form of a pained cough as he was sat on the couch where the girl had been sleeping previously. She made sure he was comfortable before leaving the room and entering the kitchen. Loki watched out of the corner of his eye, waiting for the right moment to exert his authority. He would _not _be treated like a child by this human. The girl returned, carrying a cool rag and a plate of food, setting them down on Loki's lap.

"I know it's not much, but it's food. Take what you can get." She then began dabbing at Loki's collar with the rag. He'd started bleeding again during the fall. He eyed the food, a sandwich, with disdain, but didn't hesitate to start eating. He needed to get his strength up so he could get out of there and back to trying to find a way out of this situation. Odin would pay for this humiliation.

"Alright," the girl stood, finished with his neck, "try not to open it again. I don't know what you did to get _those _stuck to you, but whatever it was did a number on your skin. I wouldn't recommend moving too much at all, or they won't heal." With that she left the room again, leaving Loki to eat in silence. Unlike the last time, though, the girl did not return. Instead, she went down the stairs carrying bedding over her shoulder. He assumed she was going to change the bloody sheets he'd woken up on. He finished the sandwich quickly, already feeling better, and decided that now was a good time to "introduce himself" to the human girl. If he wanted to get out of here, he was going to need her help. He met her in the kitchen, where she was disposing of the red sheets.

"You've done me a kindness," he started. He needed to gain her trust, and that meant being polite.

"I fear I would have perished had you not taken me in." She looked at him skeptically and shook her head.

"You would have been just fine if you'd let me call an ambulance for you. I'm not a doctor."

"Well, you see, my situation is a bit...delicate. I'm not sure how a 'doctor' would have dealt with someone like _me_." The girl moved to a door that led outside, carrying a trash bag full of the dirty sheets.

"Well, whatever you are, I hope you heal fast. Because I can't keep hiding you like this for much longer."

"Hiding me? Who's looking?"

"No one. I'm not the only one living here you know. It's hard sneaking off to make sure you aren't dead with a drunken idiot demanding your attention every damn second. That," she moved to the sink, washing her hands, "And I still need to work. This place doesn't pay for itself." He watched her curiously.

"Then why even bother helping me in the first place?" She stopped and looked at him wearily.

"Good question."

"Well, I'm thankful all the same. What did you say you name was?"

"I didn't. And you need to be resting. Go back to bed." Loki, rapidly growing tired of the girls attitude towards him, stepped forward. His plan was simple: since he clearly wasn't going to earn her trust, he would have to intimidate her to get what he wanted. Unfortunately, his weak body decided otherwise. Again he found himself collapsing, unable to support himself any longer. And, once again, he found his fall interrupted by the girl. She was surprisingly strong, given her size.

"See? What did I tell you? Last thing you need is a concussion. Come on," she slowly helped him down the stairs and into the room he had awoken in, sitting him on the bed, "get some rest. We can talk more when you're _not _about to die."

Loki didn't resist (much) when she pushed on his chest, signalling him to lay down. The second his head hit the pillow, he felt his eyes grow heavy. He hadn't even realized how tired he actually was until the. The human was perceptive.

_Maybe...I'll try again...tomorrow..._

* * *

**-A/N-**

**I know these chapters are short, but until I get into it they're staying that way. **

**Remember, reviews are cool and keep me writing. The also tell me how well I'm doing, so I invite you: Please tear this apart. **

**35 days!**

**-A/N-**


	3. Broken

**-A/N-**

**Alright, this chapter picks up right where the last one left of because I didn't like how it ended. **

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Thor or Loki or anything Marvel has come up with. If I **_**did**_** things would be different. Because Loki...**

*All criticism is welcomed. I want you to tell me what works. I want you to tell me what sucks. I won't know unless you say something. Negative criticism is Productive criticism!*

**-A/N-**

**BREAK HERE BREAK HERE BREAK HERE BREAK HERE**

Loki dozed on and off for the rest of the day, only waking when the girl would come in to check on him. She had given his something earlier that helped numb the pain and, evidently, knocked him out. Unusually, his rest was almost...peaceful. Normally his dreams were plagued with his failures and regrets. And of happy memories that taunted him relentlessly. As a result, he got very little sleep.

"You're...strange. For a human." He had said to the girl once when she came in to see if he was hungry again. His head at the time wasn't as foggy as it had been previously, so he decided to try and pry a little more out of the girl. She scoffed at his statement.

"And you're completely normal for a man who came out of a beam of light." Loki raised an eyebrow, unaware that she had seen the Bifrost.

"Don't act surprised. How could I _not_ notice something like that in the middle of the night? It's honestly the only reason I found you." She set a plate down in front of him, and handed him a fork.

"And what were you doing outside in the middle of the night?"

"I was watching the stars." Loki shook his head.

"Why? I hate to tell you this, but they're not going to move. Watching them will do nothing to change that." She began poking around his collarbone again, checking the scabbing carefully.

"Maybe...I'll need to get you some burn."

"I still don't know your name, you know." She locked eyes with him, holding his gaze.

"And I still don't see why knowing it matters." She made to leave the room, but he stopped her. This was _not_ a battle he was going to lose.

"Because I grow tired of calling you 'Human' in my head." She sighed at this, turning towards him. He honestly didn't know what the big deal was. It was just a name. But for whatever reason this girl acted like him knowing was going to ruin her life.

"Fine. It's Alex."

_All that for such a simple name? _

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" She shook her head, sitting back down in the chair across from him. Alex made no move to keep the conversation moving and instead pulled a book off the dresser. She tossed it at him, then stood once more.

"You can read this while I'm gone. And _don't _move." She didn't give him time to ask where she was going. Alex was out of the room and up the stairs by the time he managed to catch the book and set in down beside him.

_Annoying girl..._

Loki finished his food slowly, enjoying it much more than the sandwich she had presented him earlier. This was a pasta dish of some sort. He could care less that it was a far cry to what he was used to eating. At least it was warm. Once the food was gone, he set the plate down on the nightstand and laid back. So far, S.H.I.E.L.D seemed to be staying out of things as Odin promised. But, it was too soon to tell how "far" they were actually staying. For all he knew, the girl was working for them as a spy. It would make sense. Then again, she didn't exactly _feel_ like the type to sell her soul to those bastards. Not that it mattered. The second he found a way out of the Relics' hold, he would be gone. A whisper on the wind. A memory, and nothing more. That is, until he managed to return to Asgard to enact his revenge on the old fool who had sent him here. Then he would finally have what was promised to him. He would finally prove he was worthy.

As if they were reading his thoughts, the Relics pulsed angrily. The pain filled his vision with spots and his ears with a dull ringing. Loki winced, trying to fight it down. If he didn't find a way out of the damn things soon, he was going to break someone's neck. Eventually, after dozing on and off for a few hours, Loki decided to find something to do. Seeing as he wasn't able to move without collapsing every couple of minutes, he opted to read the book Alex had thrown at him earlier. The story was bland, the title reading _The Ocean at the End of the Lane, _though he could see it being interesting to someone who hadn't lived through events similar all their lives as he had. That being the case, he found his focus floating back to Alex often.

_It would be very unfortunate should she be working for Fury...I don't believe I want to get my hands dirty this early on in the game. And she _has _been kind enough to provide assistance, no matter how unwanted. _

She was so...strange. Acting as though he was a nuisance, yet going out of her way to make him comfortable.

_Perhaps my stay here will provide for some entertainment after all. _

**BREAK HERE BREAK HERE BREAK HERE BREAK HERE**

"_Well, well, what have we here? You look worn, Black Sheep." Loki cracked open his tired eyes. The being addressing him was hooded and towered over him from his spot on the ground. He had managed to prop himself up on a ragged formation of rocks, but could do little more until he regained his strength._

"_If you're here to kill me, get on with it. Just know that I will not submit easily." Loki gripped his dagger, willing his back muscles to loosen enough for him to move when needed. The creature chuckled happily, but didn't step closer as Loki had predicted. Instead the beast turned from him to take in their surroundings. _

"_What a dreary world; comprised of rock and dust. Who in their right mind would willingly travel here?" Loki didn't grace him with a response. He had spent so long not talking to anyone, that his silver tongue felt dull. _

"_Unless, you aren't here by your own will."_

"_Who are you to judge? If I'm not mistaken, I'm not the only one here."_

"_You may refer to me simply as The Other. And you? What business does an Asgardian have on Titan?" Loki scoffed, an action that irritated his many wounds._

"_I am no Asgardian," he spat bitterly. _

"_Oh? Your tattered clothing would suggest otherwise. I believe that, in their prime, they were the robes of nobility, no?" A cough racked Loki's frail frame, blood splattering into his palm. The Other laughed once more, turning back to him with a sinister smile. Something Loki had become accustomed too as of late. It would seem that everything on this side of the universe took pleasure in causing him pain. _

"_It matters not. Wearing a crown doesn't make you a king anymore than wearing furs will make you a dog." He had learned that the hard way. _

"_True. Very true. But, if you were to wield a power to back up that crown..." Loki's eyes moved back to The Other's shadowed face. He knew a plot when one was presented. He also knew that everything around here led to pain. _

"_No. Take your false promises and leave me. I have had enough." He hit The Other's hand, which was held out to help him stand, away from him. _

"_Very well. I shall leave you to your...fate here. Or, you could come with me and I could show you the wonders of this world. I could show you a King's power." It was a tempting offer indeed. But did he really want to try again? His last attempt at achieving greatness had been taken as treason, and he hadn't even planned on keeping the throne. This 'power' sounded like so much more trouble. He opened his mouth to express his denial, but was interrupted by an unholy screech off in the distance. The sound filled him with the familiar terror he had felt so often nowadays and his reflexes kicked in. His eyes wrung shut and he felt himself curling into a ball slowly, knowing he would not be fortunate enough to escape the beast for a third time. The few months since his fall from the damaged Bifrost had been hell to him. There had been very little sleep, and any that had been were plagued by the terrors he saw during his waking hours. He was at his ropes end, only running from the beast that hunted him out of fear of the pain. It would not kill him, but slowly devour his will; his mind. It was an unbearable fate he had been forced to endure. _

"_I know a lost cause when I see one. I hope your meeting with the Nightmare goes in your favor." The Other turned from him once more and began walking away. The beasts howl sounded again, much nearer this time, and Loki felt his desperation win out his reasoning._

"_Wait! What is this power you speak of?" The Other grinned, holding out his hand. Loki took it, despite the warning in his heart, and allowed the creature to pull him to his feet._

"_This way, Little Prince, and I'll show you. We just need to stop by a companion of mine before. She'll be able to heal your wounds..." _

Loki jerked awake with a moan, sitting up violently. He gripped his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. Everything was so jumbled together after dreams like that those. To be truthful, Loki couldn't discern dreams from memory or vice versa. He remembered so little about his time before The Scepter. Anything he did was shrouded in a deep fog of confusion.

"You alright? You were shaking."

_Alex._

"Fine," he mumbled. She was holding a tube in her hand and it was then that he noticed the cool paste running along his chest.

"This will keep your burns from cracking, so they should heal up nicely." He eyed her curiously, questions from earlier still swimming around his head.

"Alex," She looked at him expectantly, "It's a simple name. Why hide it?" She sighed in defeat, rubbing her temple softly.

"People get too attached to names. Like when strangers bring in a stray and name it...it gets that much harder to let it go." He eyed her curiously.

"And what does that make me? The stranger or the stray?" A small smile broke out on her lips.

"The stray, of course. Which is why your name is still a secret."

"Are you sure that doesn't have anything to do with me coming out of a beam of light'?" Her smile grew slightly and she stood, heading towards the door.

"That too, but still. Having a pet alien doesn't sound very fun to me." He felt his eye twitch.

"Well, it's Loki," he called out of spite, "And I am no alien." She didn't respond, disappearing out the door.

**BREAK HERE BREAK HERE BREAK HERE BREAK HERE**

**-A/N-**

**DOo doo doo, stopping it here because I can. Sorry for the late update, but I **_**did**_** warn y'all beforehand.**

**I know my spelling is crap so, anyone interested in being a beta for me? I do all my work on google Drive, so it will be easy to edit while I type. I'm the kind of person that posts my stuff the second they are done. Let me know.**

**Also, thanks to Gigi for reviewing and not making me feel like a total loser! **

**-A/N-**


End file.
